


Top 10 Things to Do to Fraser When He's All Loopy On Pain-Killers

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top 10 Things to Do to Fraser When He's All Loopy On Pain-Killers

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a cast when I wrote this.

10\. Hide his pants, remove all the buttons from his dress reds, and then tell him the Queen is stopping by.

9.  Notify him that Sammy the Turtle urgently needs to speak with him.

8\. Do that stoner thing where you wave your hands next to his eyes saying "You're running down the hallway....you turn the corner....(palm in his face) watch out for the wall!"

7\. Hand him a cold cup of tea, warning him "Careful! It's really hot!"

6\. Invite the Ice Queen over to recite Beat poetry.

5\. Kiss him while he's sleeping and when his eyes pop open, look at him like, "What?"

4\. Make him watch _Rocky Horror._

3.  "Hey, Frase--says here the Olympic Committee has eliminated Curling as a medal sport."

2\. Steal his hat.

1\. Tell him you love him.


End file.
